The Lady
by EmeraldxLady
Summary: Lady Vevina is a woman under a powerful, deadly curse meant as a gift. Sad and aware by the slowly approaching day of her death. She seeks the help of Gandalf the Grey only to be persuaded to join the company of Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit on an epic quest to reclaim Erebor. This may or may not be her last walk upon a world she had grown to love through stories of old.


**This is not a romantic story. Its a very sad story and I really hope I do this right...**

* * *

The hobbits gazed up curiously and wondering at the tall black horse that walked through the small streets up into the property of Bag End. Twilight was beginning to set into the sky and the rider of the horse was hooded but not completely shrouded, for many of the mannerly hobbits that passed greeted the rider in respect, for it was a feminine figure. Green eyes peered around the area; she was looking for a door that belonged to the Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins that was hosting a very important guest or several apparently. The little folk were very eager to help, and pointing her in the right direction, one she-hobbit pointed out how fine the fabric of her dress was.

Her midnight mare "Bird" picked up the gait and transitioned into a quick trot but the rider halted her horse when a faint light caught her eye and she looked. Besides the lantern by the neatly painted circular door a glowing symbol that would have gone unnoticed to those less observant but she smiled to herself. This was the house under the hill; though it seemed rather quiet inside.

Dismounting quickly, she tethered her horse to the gates in front of a patch of lush grass for her to graze, she approached the gate and gently opened it, keeping her focus as she bounded up the steps and looked to the door, she wasn't a small woman nor was she tall but in comparison to the door and the entire town she felt like a giant. With a raised hand, she knocked loud enough to be heard.

Patiently, the woman waited and she heard the soft padding of foots steps and some voice in a rather irritated grumbled before the door was opened rather forcefully to reveal a young, sandy haired Hobbit, he looked like he had one rough evening and was not enjoying himself. He stared at her, bewildered as to whom the young maiden dressed in the rich color of purple was.

"Umm, who are you?" he asked, she smiled and presented a small piece of parchment. The young hobbit took it warily. The contents of the paper read:

_Good Evening, I apologize in advanced but I lack the ability to speak at the moment, can you tell me if the wizard Gandalf the Grey is here?_

Bilbo looked up at her, from his point of view of the new, another unexpected visitor. A human no doubt, she pushed back the cowl of her dark cloak to reveal a cascading length of earthy brown curls, fair skinned and he seemed to be drawn to sweet yet far away gaze. Bilbo coughed nervously and turned to look over his shoulder, all thirteen of the dwarves that were party-crashing his house were staring at her in extreme surprise. Did they not expect a female visitor?

"Oh, um, Gandalf…you have a visitor."

The tall, cloaked in grey and a magnificent bearded man peeked around the corner. His merry dark eyes landed upon the visitor and she smiled at him, he looked pleasantly surprised.

"My dear…do I know you?" he asked, stepping into the small foyer, making sure not to bump into the ceiling lamp. The dwarfes behind him watched in silent suspicion.

The maiden looked to Bilbo, she gestured with her hand to the foyer. Bilbo took a moment to realize that she was asking for permission to come in.

"Oh, please!" he gestured quickly and she smiled in thanks as she stepped in, the rich fabric of her dress rustled softly.

"Gandalf…in this note it says she can't speak." Bilbo looked to her but she kept her gaze to the tall wizard, from her pocket she produced another piece of parchment and handed it to him. Gandalf took the note with a puff from his pipe and opened it; his sharp eyes scanned the script on the paper, the young maiden looked past the shoulder of the wizard and locked eyes with the stern eyed dwarf with long dark yet graying hair. She smiled and knelt in a deep curtsy, her eyes looked to each and every dwarf. Gandalf gently folded the paper and handed it back to the lady and she took it with a fair hand. While the elder dwarfs looked at her with a suspicious gaze, the younger ones murmured to each other, staring at her with wide eyed fascination.

"Who is she?" the stern eyed dwarf demanded, his back straightened and his chest puffed out in a manner of authority. The rest of the company flicked their gazes to the tall ones and back to the dwarf.

"All will be explained later good friend, but for now our guest must rest before she and I have a little chat."

"No." he replied darkly "This party was suppose to be private, how did she find us?"

Bilbo blinked in surprise, he assumed that she was an unexpected member of the sudden party to somehow, aid this group of relentless dwarves, but in his manner of hobbiton opinion, and she looked far too sad and fragile to be of much use but then again…the world outside of the Shire was rather unknown to him.

"As I assured you, all will be explained," Gandalf snapped in her defense "She is a rather important visitor so I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Gandalf…" Bilbo began as he watched the woman enter the living room and began to wonder curiously about the house. Gandalf chuckled to himself and looked to the Dwarven company "See? Nothing to worry about,"

Bilbo followed her; he had grown tired of the rowdiness of the dwarves and was interested in the mysterious visitor as she walked into the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me Miss; would you like some tea, I was going to put one on for myself."

The woman turned and smiled, she visibly swallowed and she opened her mouth and then closed it. She nodded and gestured to the seat next to her,

"Oh of course," he waved his hand hastily and she quickly and elegantly took the seat. Watching him bustling about and putting the kettle on, by the sink were neatly stacked piles of plates, bowls and pots. Bilbo followed her gaze and scoffed, "they cleared my entire pantry can you believe that?" he laughed sarcastically and clucked his tongue "dwarves, not good party guests I tell you!"

The lady smiled with amusement, she was fair in features and it occurred to Bilbo that she looked far more elvish than human; he glanced at her ears, not pointy. She continued to smile at him but it did not reach her eyes…they seemed to see into a different time, the fire light making the gold in the green of her eyes shimmer all the more. Bilbo shifted weight on his hairy feet uncomfortably.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, maybe she could write it down.

A small breath of air escaped her and she closed her eyes, sighing heavier this time, Bilbo watched her open her mouth.

"My name is Vevina." A voice unlike anything he had dreamed of escaped her mouth, it seemed to almost echo musically through the air, so sweet and soft, as if something ethereal had whispered in his ears and his face flushed at the marvelous sounds of beauty. Yet, in the softness of her heavenly voice, the mellow tone of stress seemed to go unmissed; she swallowed again and coughed as if her throat were parched. The kettle began to squeal and Bilbo managed to compose himself from the enchantment of her voice and pour the hot water into the tea pot.

"I must say…Vevina, I don't completely understand why you can't speak when you can so perfectly." he tried to compliment without seemingly flustered.

Vevina looked at him vacantly but did not respond, her gaze wandered to the fire in the kitchen hearth and she sighed, her far away eyes seemed clouded with emotion. "My voice was a gift, an enchantment of sorts." She began, the sudden emotion in her beautiful voice struck painfully at his heart strings, causing him to listen intently. He wanted to hear her again…

"This…gift has now become my undoing." She coughed again, Bilbo quickly poured the tea and handed it to her in a darling tea cup, she took it with a gentle hand and she sipped at it, her eyes closed and a wave of relief overcame her.

"You mean," he replied, "Your voice is going to…"

"Bilbo," Gandalf said from the other room, "Please come to the dining room."

"Uh, um," Bilbo awkwardly shuffled out of the dining and looked up at Gandalf. "Did you hear her…?"

"Yes, I know quite well, but do come over quickly."

Lady Vevina smiled to herself as she held the warm mug in her hands. Hobbits were peculiar creatures; she had met a few before in her lifetime and grew to enjoy their no nonsense, homely nature. This little home under the hill was cozy and delightful.

Many would ask how a lady such as she would know where Gandalf the Grey was, well, from what happened, Lady Vevina happened to overhear that the grey wizard was going to pass through Hobbiton. She rode hard and fast on her horse in order to catch him, glad that she did, the hobbits were kind enough to guide her in the direction they had seen him go. Whatever meeting this was, it was no matter to her and she would gladly wait to talk with Gandalf in privacy. She ignored the talk that was happening in the dining room and focused on her tea, their meeting was none of her business, she had other things to take care of.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump and she got up, briskly walked through the living room to the hallway where the kind Hobbit was now unconscious. Blinking, she rushed to his side and looked him over before looking up at the party. Gandalf coughed and looked to the other party whom stared at her and the fainted hobbit with mild confusion and slight amusement.

"Then there is this matter…" a deep, authoritative voice spoke over her. The dark hair dwarf stared at her with his steeled over eyes. His beard was not as impressive as the others but his manner of appearance was almost…kingly. Suddenly, she recognized his face.

"Thorin, Son of Thrane" her celestial voice spoke softly yet clearly "It is an honor to be in the presence of the great prince, heir to the throne of Erebor."

There was silence, all stared at her with wide eyes in shock, even Gandalf, whom had read the letter was not prepared for her to speak so suddenly. Vevina winced when she swallowed and lifted the young Hobbit's head into her lap as he slowly opened his eyes, she smiled down at him.

"D-did I just…faint?" he asked hoarsely. She nodded, pushing the hair from his face.

Thorin stood up, staring down at the woman with a faint flush on his face, pointing to the woman dressed purple. "Who is this woman!" he hissed angrily.

Gandalf pulled the pipe from his mouth and wiped the mouthpiece with his beard, he glanced at the lady before he spoke.

"May I present the only child of Olan, ruler of Songwood." he gestured to her "Lady Vevina."

"That is very far south!" a white bearded dwarf spoke abruptly but received an angry glare from the wizard, "I'm afraid is under a very powerful…spell." He said hesitantly, "as you may have heard, her voice is beyond ethereal."

"I must speak with you privately Gandalf…" Vevina spoke in tone much softer than before "It is very dire that I must,"

Gandalf stood from his chair and pointed at a dwarf and ushered to the hobbit on the floor. As the dwarves helped up Bilbo, Gandalf held a hand to her and she accepted it, the skirt of her fine dress rustled softly as he lead her outside the house, ignoring the angry stare of the Dwarf Prince.

Outside, the woman inhaled the clear air of the night. The stars twinkled brightly in the dark blue sky. Gandalf filled his pipe with fresh pipe weed before lighting it.

"So tell me…anymore details I should know of from your letter?" he asked, puffing the sweet smelling smoke from his thing mouth.

A dark gaze overcame Vevina's bright green eyes; casting them to the dark horse she rode. "My time is growing short…this enchantment is slowly becoming what means to be my death."

Gandalf side glance her, "this enchantment is…going to kill you?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes, "every word I utter is slowly bringing me closer to the hall of my forefathers." She smiled in sad amusement "There is nothing I can do about it, whether I cease talking or not. Not talking is more comfortable to live."

"You're in pain?" Gandalf asked, brows raised

"Yes," now Gandalf could hear the strain in her voice, though it wasn't noticeable, he now could hear because he was aware of it.

"Have you been treated with elvish medicine?"

"Yes, my father is good with what he does and made a potion to prevent pain…but I am afraid that there is no magic, no matter how powerful, can undo this."

"Whoever enchanted you was very malicious," Gandalf grumbled but was surprised when Lady Vevina chuckled, it was beautiful sound, not a laugh.

"No, I am afraid that the being who granted me this gift used old, powerful magic. It was an accident really and he tried to undo it but…it didn't work."

"It didn't?" he inquired to himself "That is very strange..."

Looking at her, the sadness she emitted from her very being was heart breaking. She was the only child of one of the greatest story tellers in all of Middle Earth, she was seeking his advice on how to remedy an issue he did not fully understand himself...Perhaps Lord Elrond would? An idea struck Gandalf, as he stared at the frail form of this young woman, he smiled to himself. Maybe…one more member wouldn't hurt this little adventure.

"How about…you come with us to reclaim Erebor" a cheeky light entered his grey eyes as Vevina turned to look at him in surprise, "I do not believe that I would be welcome to join such a quest."

"Dwarves are stubborn, besides, a woman's touch wouldn't hurt it, in fact, it would make things more interesting."

Vevina smiled "Father always told me that wizards were always full of surprises."

"Indeed" he said with a wink and placed a hand on the door knob. "Coming in?"

"In a moment," she smiled, "must check on my horse first."

Lady Vevina had not returned. Gandalf looked outside the window and saw that her horse was gone; a small smile touched his face. Even if she had not returned that night surely they would see her sometime to next day.

"What spell is the Lady under?" the young, dwarf known as Kili spoke. His eyes wide with curiosity and worry. Gandalf took a puff from his pipe and looked to him in a serious manner. All the other dwarves except for Thorin seemed interested in this tale.

"As I said before," he sat down with a grunt "she is under a powerful curse."

"Is there anyway to save her?" Bofur asked, smoke escaped his lips.

A sad look entered the grey wizard's eye. "I am afraid not...there are many things in this world gents that can be extremely harmful, using magic to enhance a physical feature is one of the worst."

All grumbled to themselves about something before there was a brief moment of silence before humming began, music had begun.

* * *

As predicted, there on the path leading away from the shire was a woman dressed in a deep red dress a top of a patient black horse. a dark brown sash about her waist with a belt and sheathed dagger.

"Lady Vevina!" Fili and Kili shouted, raising themselves high in their saddle to wave at her excitedly. She greeted all of them with a warm smile that met her eyes, her gaze lingering on Gandalf. Whom was chuckling to himself in a knowing manner.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked angrily, casting a glare to Gandalf.

"An adventure should not go flying past on its wings of opportunity Master Dwarf," Gandalf spoke with confidence "Do you deny a woman her taste for adventure?"

Before Thorin could speak another word, Bilbo came running up, contract in hand. Panting as he came to a sudden halt.

"I signed it!"

The elder dwarf took it from his hand and looked at the signature through a spectacle before looking at Thane at the head of the group.

"Give him a pony." he ordered as a dwarf hopped down and prepared a feisty looking chestnut mare. Thorin glared at the lady in red before he kicked his own pony into a gait, patently she waited as all the others began to move before she brought her horse behind the others. This path was merely the beginning of an adventure Vevina had longed for...

* * *

**OK**

**this is the worst chapter in the history of chapters...**

**I didn't bother with the original script for this part...however, next chapter will be significantly better if people think its worth of another. **

**Yeah, Thorin is not too happy. **

**I hope you are all doing well and enjoy yourself. **

**Side Note: Vevina means "sweet lady" if you were wondering. **

**Em**


End file.
